This report/proposal describes the work on a noninvasive intraocular pressure sensor system utilizing the natural deformation of the corneal-scleral angle with pressure. Initial trials on miniature strain gauges mounted in contact lenses were successful in detecting pressure changes, but because of thermal drift and erratic operation, this technique does not appear suitable for long term measurements. Another approach, the use of an L-C resonant coil molded in a contact lens, has been tested on a dummy eyeball. Results are stable and repeatable. A program for further system development and for evaluation on rabbits is outlined.